Connectors of the type to which the invention is directed are generally well known in the art and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,254. Such connectors are formed with two contacts, and are adapted to receive a mating plug, which includes mating contacts, corresponding to those of the connector. These connectors further include a continuity bridge, the purpose of which is to maintain electrical continuity between the first and second contacts of the connector, when the mating plug is withdrawn. Upon insertion of the mating plug, the first or second contacts are placed in electrical continuity with the corresponding mating contact of the plug. Upon further insertion of the mating plug, the armature of the continuity bridge is moved out of connection with the first or second contact.
Continuity bridges of the type used in these connectors were generally V-shaped springs, having a central flat portion which was rigidly attached to the connector. The base connected two actuating armatures, each of which contacted one of the first and second contact of the connector. A sharp angle was formed between these actuating armatures, and the center portion of the continuity bridge. This central flat portion was rigidly attached to the connector by either using screws or molding the flat portion rigidly into a plastic base. With connectors of this type it was found that, when the armatures of the V-spring were deflected by the mating plug, causing the legs to bend, they did so at the point that the leg was either embedded directly into a molded plastic base, or at the bend between the actuating armature and the center portion of the bridge. This construction caused all stresses to be focused at one particular point on the spring, resulting in a limited life cycle of approximately 15,000 insertions and removals. In addition, it was found that contact pressure between the actuating armatures of the V-spring, and the connector contacts, dropped significantly over time and use.